


Lashton Oneshots

by AnObsessedFangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnObsessedFangirl/pseuds/AnObsessedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots really :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashton Oneshots

“Hi Luke.

It’s been awhile since i last visited hasn’t it? Sorry about that. It has been quite hectic lately, i tried out for the football team, and I think it went well. But i couldn’t get my mind off you the whole time. Calum and Michael tried out too.

Did i tell you they finally got together? I guess owe you a tenner. We’ve wanted them both to grow a pair and admit their feelings, i guess they did.

I was watching TV the other day and mean girls came on. I couldn’t help but smile, knowing it’s your favourite film. And i love the way when we watch it together you say all your favourite lines along with the film.

Remember the time we stayed up all night on the roof together just because I’d said i had never seen the sunrise before? That was the night of our first kiss. How ironic that when we were next there again to watch the sunrise you told me you loved me, of course i said it right back. Have i ever told you i love the colour of your eyes? Or your dazzling smile that could get away with murder? Or the way you scrunched your nose up when you were frustrated? Or the giggle you sometimes accidentally let slip out? Or how i think you are perfect in every way possible?

I guess what i am trying to say is that i miss you, _god_ i miss you so much.

Every day in school i look at the empty seat beside me and wait for you to come sit next to me, and then we’ll laugh about something silly together. I constantly watch the class room door, thinking you will burst through the door late to class, as always. But you will get away with it just by smiling.

I sit at home by my window hoping you’ll knock on my window asking me to open it so you can crawl through it, like you used to. I hadn’t come out to my parents yet, so i couldn’t let them know about you yet. You being so open about your sexuality is what gave me the courage to come out to parents, did you know that?

I sit on the left swing in the park near your house. You always take the right as you claimed ‘it was higher up, perfect for your long legs’ i don’t swing on the swing, I’m waiting for you to come and swing next to me.

Every day after school i go to our special place, the one you took me to after our first date. Where we’d soon be going to almost every day to talk for hours about everything and nothing. Forgetting everything else but each other. So i go every day in the hopes one day you’ll already be their waiting for me.

Just come back to school, come back to the park, come back to our special place, come back home.

_Come back to me Lukey, **please.**_

God how i hate the person who put you in this state. I hate how i can’t hold you. I hate that i can’t hear your voice. I hate how i can’t see your blue eyes. I hate how i can’t see your beautiful smile. I hate that i can’t tell you how much i love you. I can’t wait to hold you again. For you to tell me its alright because right now it’s not Luke. And no one is telling me otherwise. I just want to be with you, for it to be alright again. But until then;

_I love you Luke, with all my heart and more.”_

**Luke Robert Hemmings July 7th 1996- 2014**


End file.
